Spike (pies)/Galeria
Filmy [[My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks|'Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks']] EG2 Coś dziwnego dzieje się w tej szkole.png [[My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni|'Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni']] Cathy Weseluck credit EG3.png Microscope, test tubes and computer with Puppy Spike wallpaper EG3.png Puppy Spike's ear perks up EG3.png Puppy Spike popping out of the trash can EG3.png Puppy Spike makes himself comfy EG3.png Puppy Spike trying to reach the device EG3.png Puppy Spike pouncing on ladybug EG3.png Puppy Spike be like "Where'd it go?" EG3.png Twilight holding Spike out to Dean Cadance EG3.png Spike chews on a chew toy EG3.png Twilight petting a whimpering Spike EG3.png EG FG Twilight zakłada swój amulet.png Puppy Spike looking to the right EG3.png Spike looks at dimensional rift EG3.png EG3 Spike goni królika.png Tired Fluttershy gives Spike to Twilight EG3.png Twilight happy that Spike is okay EG3.png Twilight and Spike scream in shock EG3.png Spike scratching himself EG3.png Spike "this is pretty new to me too" EG3.png Spike "all I know is" EG3.png Spike "don't really understand why" EG3.png Spike the Dog "that's my girl!" EG3.png Puppy Spike gasping horrified EG3.png Puppy Spike afraid of Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Puppy Spike calls out to Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Puppy Spike's sad puppy dog eyes EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Sci-Twi happy to see Puppy Spike again EG3.png Spike "that's pretty much what happened" EG3.png Twilight happily petting Spike EG3.png Twilight decides to withdraw her Everton application EG3.png Twilight "if you would all give me a chance" EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png EG3 Główna 7.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Twilight Sparkle i Spike śpią.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle wymazuje Spike'a i Sunset.png EG4 Pinkie przypomina że jeszcze nie dojechali do obozu.png EG4 Uczniowie w autobusie.png EG4 Spike cieszy się na bieganie za wiewiórkami.png EG4 Sunset skupia się na tubce z kremem.png EG4 Sunset podchodzi do śpiącego Spika.png EG4 Sunset budzi Spika.png EG4 Sunset i Spike słuchają Twilight i Timbera.png EG4 Efekt kolejnego wybuchu posypki do ciastek.png EG4 Fluttershy rozmawia z patakiem.png EG4 dzieczyny słuchają co mówi dyr.Celestia przez radiowęzeł.png EG4 Sunset pyta Twilight po co przyszła do lasu.png EG4 Sunset głaszcze Spike'a po głowie.png EG4 Twilight, Sunset i Spike przez ścianą konarów i pnączy.png EG4 Twilight używa magii na pnączach.png EG4 Aplauz dla dziewczyn.png EG4 Ptaki pomagają Fluttershy dekorować jaskinię.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Twilight głaszcze Spike'a.png EGS1 Fluttershy mizia Spike'a.png EGS1 Fluttershy głaszcze kota.png EGS1 Wymyślmy coś razem.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Applejack przyznaje że zgłodniała.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Dziewczyny wpadają na siebie.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Przerażone dziewczny.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Twilight się orientuje skąd Rainbow ma pomysł.png Equestria Girls - Magia filmu EG MF Fluttershy też chce iść do Chestnut Magnifico.png EG MF Najedzony Spike.png EG MF Spike chce znów poszukać fontanny z babeczek.png EG MF Wszyscy są w szoku.png EG MF Zdziwiony Spike.png EG MF Pinkie pokazuje babeczkę z fontanny.png EG MF Spike idzie za śladami.png EG MF Applejack głaszcze psa.png EG MF Spike, Applejack i Rainbow patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Pinkie i Spike żąglują.png Skazana na zapomnienie EGS4 Rarity lekceważy Sunset Shimmer.png EGS4 Dziewczyny wściekłe na Susnet.png EGS4 Fotografia dziewczyny z Sunset w tle.png Summertime Shorts Szalona nauka Twilight EG SS5 Spike dołącza do Twilight.png EG SS5 Twilight trzyma na rękach Spike'a.png EG SS5 Twilight patrzy na Spike'a.png EG SS5 Twilight przytula Spike'a.png EG SS5 Zdeterminowana Twilight.png EG SS5 Twilight pokazuje Spike'owi że jest dobrze.png EG SS5 Ktoś wychodzi z maszyny.png EG SS5 Zdziwienie Twilight i Spike'a.png EG SS5 Szczęśliwy Spike.png EG SS5 Robot wącha Spike'a.png EG SS5 Zarumieniony Spike.png EG SS5 Spike i elektoroniczny pies.png Projekt zwierzaki EG SS7 Zdjęcie zwierzaków.png Epickie wpadki EG SS11 Twilight i Spike.png EG SS11 Wpadka Twilight.png Better Together (seria 1) Kolejka z atrakcjami EG_BT1_Rarity_i__Spike.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_grają.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_w_sklepie.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_mają_grę.png Egzaminy na szóstkę EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_się_relaksują.png Przypływ mocy EG_BT6_Problem_z_mocą_Twilight_Sparkle.png Gwiezdna niespodzianka EG_BT7_Twilight_mówi_o_swoim_wyjśćiu.png EG_BT7_Spike_ziewa.png EG_BT7_Fluttershy_mówi,_a_spike_śpi_obok.png Mój ogród koszmarów EG_BT8_Spike_idzie_za_Twilight.png EG_BT8_Twilight_mówi_do_Spike'a.png EG_BT8_Twilight_głaszcze_Spike'a.png EG_BT8_Spike_trzyma_w_pysku_łopatkę.png EG_BT8_Kwiat_trzyma_Spike'a.png EG_BT8_Mokre_dziewczyny_i_Spike.png EG_BT8_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_siebie.png Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1) Remedium na stres Wybierz Rainbow Dash EG COYA05 Sunset Shimmer i Spike bez tchu.png EG COYA05 Sunset Shimmer i Spike leżą na trawie zmęczeni.png Detektyw Rarity: Historia zaginionego buta Wybierz Trixie EG COYA06 Spike patrzy ze skruchą.png EG COYA06 Rarity upomina Spike’a.png EG COYA06 Detektyw Rarity kończy sprawę.png Better Together (seria 2) Pieskie paczki według Spike'a EG BT 28 Spike siedzi na łóżku.png EG BT 28 Spike z paczką.png EG BT 28 Spike Jest zbyt delikatne.png EG BT 28 Spike ocenia kapcie na łapki.png EG BT 28 Spike O nie wierzę.png EG BT 28 Spike ślini się nad swoją paczką.png EG BT 28 Spike prezentujący skarpetę.png EG BT 28 Spike raduje się z skarpety.png EG BT 28 Spike patrzy na swoje rzeczy.png EG BT 28 Spike wygląda na zakłopotanego.png Wielka i Potężna Trixie EG BT 31 Trixie prezentuje swój magiczny pokaz.png EG BT 31 Spike w magicznym pudełku.png EG BT 31 Trixie zamierza przeciąć Spike na pół.png EG BT 31 Trixie wierzy, że używa telekinezy.png EG BT 31 Trixie pokazuje magie.png Wybierz zakończenie (seria 2) Kategoria:Galerie postaci